


Multiversal Encyclopedia

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Encyclopedia, Fantasy, Multiverse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: A lore established by various authors, all compiled into one collection.This is a collection solely made to collect all thoughts and ideas for said universe.('Early Access'Note that updates can always be made to each 'chapter')
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the summary of the encyclopedia, solely building up the world known as the 'Multiverse'. 
> 
> The Summary might be updated in the future yet this is the concept so far.

1) _Important Multiversal Terms_  
  
2) _Multiversal Hierarchy_  
  
3) _The Creator_  
  
4) _The Multiversal Gods_  
4.1) Gin   
4.2) Trei  
4.3) Kisaga  
4.4) Tomo  
4.5) Omoikane  
4.6) Rija  
4.7) Nelson  
4.8) Ebon  
  
5) _The Root of Evil_  
5.1) Dark Mass  
5.2) Villains  
5.3) Villain Tier List  
5.4) List of important Villains  
5.5) Okabe  
  
6) _The Root of Good_  
6.1) Light Veil  
6.2) Heroes  
6.3) Hero Tier List  
6.4) List of important Heroes  
  
7) _Domakiijilno_  
  
8) _Multiversal Chaos_  
8.1) Malum  
8.2) The 6 Chaos Gods  
8.3) Katsumi  
8.4) Rule Break  
  
9) _Paw Dimension_  
9.1) Overlord Cat  
9.2) Paw Dimension  
  
10) _Databases_  
10.1) About the Database  
10.2) Eve  
10.3) Evelin  
  
11) _Dark Avatar and Light Avatar_  
  
12) _From the Goddess of Birth to The Shattered Three_  
12.1) Body-Archa  
12.2) Mind-Cupid  
12.3) Power-Oriko  
12.4) The Story of the Goddess  
12.5) Oris

13) _The Bugs_  
13.1) Chibikabe  
13.2) Droppy  
  



	2. 1) Important Multiversal Terms

**Multiverse** -Definition of the whole. Includes all universes, dimensions, plains, timelines and the void.

 **Universe** -A single part of the Multiverse. Includes all of its timelines. Universes within are divided into Galaxy, Planet, World, Country, City, Individual

 **Timeline** -Outcome for a universe, currently happens. Besides special cases each universe has multiply timelines occurring at once. All of them are recorded.

 **Theoretical Timeline** -Possible outcome for a universe, does not have to happen. All of them are recorded as well however

 **Possibility** -Chances of something to happen in a universe's timeline, indicated by numbers  
  
 **Multiversal Center** -Center of the Multiverse, in the middle of all universes. Only exists once. Multiversal Gods residence there.

 **Territoral Multiverse** -Informal refered to as 'Multiverse', known as the part under the Ruler Gin\Oracle

 **4 Fathers of the Multiverse** -The 4 founders of the 2nd Multiversal Center: Gin\Oracle, Trei\Graeme, Tomo, Kisaga, only two versions max exist

 **Multiversal Gods** -The main gods of the Territorial Multiverse. They exist to keep the Multiverse in tact

 **Paw Dimension** -A dimension not part of the Territoral Multiverse. Under Overlord Cat's rule

 **Domakiijilno** -A plane outside of the Territoral Multiverse, its residence are refered to as 'Domakiijilnia' or 'Doma' for short

 **Multiversal Chaos** -A plane existing inside the Territoral Multiverse yet out of Gin's\Oracle's control. Its Ruler is Malum, God of Chaos.

 **The 6 Chaos Gods** -The six gods of the Multiversal Chaos, 6 of 8 parts necessary to keep the Multiversal Chaos stable

 **Kami and Aku** -The other 2 pieces to keep the Multiversal Chaos stable, manifestion of good and bad in the Multiversal Chaos yet only there

 **Void** -The unused leftovers of the Multiverse

 **Ruler** -The ones who rule over universal territory, can do anything they please within their territory yet not attack nor destroy other territories

 **Reality** -A plane outside the Multiverse's existence, some originate from said Reality

 **The Creator** -Said to be the ultimate god of the Multiverse. Can do as they please anywhere and get rid of everything at any time. Only few know they actually exist  
  
 **The Bugs** \- Beings inside the Multiverse which are not meant to exist. They exist only once and can break any possible rules. Some may endanger the Multiverse and must be destroyed while others are rather harmless and may stay (under supervision however to be kept in check)


	3. 2) Multiversal Hierarchy

_Creator_   
The **Creator** is above all, untouchable. They can create anything they wish in their own **Multiverse** yet must also make sure their **Multiverse** is balanced as well as functioning properly.  
You may only become a **Creator** if you hail from the **Reality** and have a certain level of creativity inside of you.

_Headgod_  
The **Headgod** is the most powerful god in charge of said Multiverse. They are put in charge by the **Creator**.

_Multiversal Gods_  
 **Multiversal Gods** are the highest gods of al. They make sure the **Multiverse** stays in its balance by managing their areas for each universe the **Multiverse** possesses.

_Gods\Divine Beings_  
 **Gods** exist in all **Universes**. They are in charge of the respective **Universe** and the selection of **Gods** may vary from **Universe** to **Universe**.

_God Candidates_  
 **God Candidates** are on the list of qualifiers for godhood. Depending on performance they may become either a **God\Divine Being** or even **Multiversal God**.

_Immortals_  
 **Immortals** may be legends and may have contact with gods directly. If lucky also the **Multiversal Gods**. They usually ascend from **Mortals**.

_Mortals_ **  
Mortals** are the lowest of the chain. They have not necessarily any significance in the **Multiverse** yet may ascend if they manage to pull something meaningful off.  
 **Mortals** can either ascend step by step or try to ascend right to godhood by becoming a **God Candidate**. **  
**


	4. 3) The Creator

_Name:_ Creo

_Gender:_ Hermaphrodite

_Preferred Pronoun:_ She\Her

_Height:_ 5’7” (170 cm)

_Weight:_ 59 kg

_Skin color:_ Light peachy

_Hair color:_ White

_Hair style and length:_ Usually bound in a ponytail, long

_Eye color:_ Red

_Appeared age:_ 23

_Body type:_ Slim

_Sexuality:_ Pansexual

_Position:_ **Creator**

_Role:_ ‘The Ultimate God of her Multiverse’

_Place of Origin:_ **Reality**

_Power(s):_ If Creo wanted she could destroy everything with one snap of a finger, even destroy what is considered 100% immortal. She can change anything as she pleases without any consequence whatsoever. Everything is a result of their creation-Good, evil, light, dark, mortals, **Immortals** , the living, the dead, objects-Anything is technically hers.  
Should Creo visit another **Multiverse** however these powers nullify.

_Likes:_ Sweets, Cute Things, Her ‘Son’, The Unpredictable

_Dislikes:_ Boring Things, Predictable Things

_Personality:_ Creo is known as a rather quite yet also stoic individual. She barely speaks up and is often found absent of the **Multiversal Center**. Those who had the chance to meet her describe her as tired looking yet also silent, often busy with work it seems.  
At the same time however Creo is also said to be caring and will have a close look at the **Multiverse** she created in terms of balance. She takes time with her judgment before jumping to the gun, mostly at least. Yet she is also bored very often as she knows everything there is to know about her **Multiverse** , finding it not much interesting on its own.  
This is why Creo allows the ‘trespassing’ of the **Domakiijilno** as well as the existence of the **Bugs**. They were not made by her own hand and are unpredictable as result, making them rather fascinating for her in concept. She may have also grown attached to a few of said **Bugs** before she knew it herself.

_Extra information:_ Creo created the **Multiverse** and other **Universes** in their entirety due to boredom and let's things play out freely yet will do whatever she feels like as well if bored. She handed the rule of territories over to various individuals, the most notable one being **Gin** who rules over the biggest part of the **Multiverse** , and watches how things play out. She is the only individual who truly understands everything going on in the **Multiverse** and the other **Universes** inside it. Only few selected **Gods** know of her existence.  
Creo may have the attributes of both a man and a woman yet prefers the pronouns she\her. She even dresses more feminine despite having both genders to emphasize this point.


End file.
